robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat L
Heat L of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the twelfth and last heat which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat L was originally broadcast on October 1, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on February 14, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Bigger Brother (2) vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Major Tom vs Riptilion Killer Carrot 2 made a beeline for Major Tom, but had difficulty getting its flipper beneath its opponent. On the other side of the arena, Bigger Brother had far less difficulty with Riptilion, tossing it up into the air and then pushing it towards Mr. Psycho. It flipped it again to keep it in the CPZ, but Riptilion managed to dodge the hammer, but was struck dead on when it was unable to escape. Meanwhile, Killer Carrot 2 succeeded in getting beneath Major Tom, but after three successive flips, Major Tom would not roll over. Bigger Brother joined the fray and tossed Killer Carrot onto its back, before gathering up Major Tom and hurling over, but Major Tom was able to roll back onto its wheels. Bigger Brother activated the pit release and flipper Major Tom into the side wall, where it was caught by Sir Killalot, whose claw sliced into the roll cage. Mr. Psycho joined Sir Killalot in boxing Major Tom against the side wall, breaking apart the roll cage and then slamming the huge hammer onto its exposed body. Bigger Brother turned to Killer Carrot 2 again, and flipped it up against the side wall angle grinder, just as the Disc of Doom activated. Meanwhile, Riptilion, who had been doing nothing but spin in circles on the Disc of Doom, drove itself into the pit. Bigger Brother and Killer Carrot 2 battled on, but it was clear that Major Tom would be eliminated and Refbot moved in to initiate the countdown. Major Tom was able to drive in circles, but lacked sufficient mobility to escape the countdown. Bigger Brother wrestled Killer Carrot 2 onto the Disc of Doom, where it spun away, and the battle ended with a deluge of balls that crashed down onto Major Tom. Qualified: Bigger Brother & Killer Carot 2 Behemoth vs Derek 2 vs Tridentate vs Disc-O-Inferno The four robots shot off their starting positions, and Behemoth pursued Tridentate. However, when Derek 2 crossed its path, it switched targets and flipped Derek 2 onto its back. Tridentate rammed Behemoth from the side and Disc-O-Inferno struck the helpless Derek. Disc-O-Inferno then slammed into Tridentate, ripping parts from its side. Contact from Disc-O-Inferno knocked Derek 2 back onto its wheels, and it repositioned. It then slammed into Behemoth and push it over the flame pit, but this backfired as Derek 2 broke down. Disc-O-Inferno struck Behemoth, who managed to shake off the blow, but started to show signs of impaired movement in one wheel. Disc-O-Inferno slammed into Derek 2, knocking it slightly away, before it attacked Tridentate and carved a welt in its side. Disc-O-Inferno then destroyed Tridentate's track and landed glancing blows on Behemoth, dislocating the machine's scoop weapon. Refbot, meanwhile, had closed in on Derek 2 and was counting it out. Behemoth was finally knocked out by another blow from Disc-O-Inferno as Refbot closed in on Tridentate and counted it out, despite the fact Behemoth lost free movement a long time prior. Both Derek 2 and Tridentate were positioned on the floor flipper and thrown, but Tridentate flew straight up and landed back on the flipper, so it fired again, tossing it into Shunt. Refbot activated the pit release and Shunt pitted Behemoth. Shunt then pushed the ruined Tridentate over, where it used its small arms to push itself over the edge of the pit and into oblivion. Sir Killalot then pushed Derek 2 in, cramming Behemoth and Tridentate further into the depression to stick Derek 2 on top, also causing Behemoth's scoop to fall off. Qualified: Behemoth & Disc-O-Inferno Round 2 Bigger Brother (2) vs Behemoth Behemoth and Bigger Brother circled each other at the start, and both used their weapons. Although neither succeeded in flipping, Bigger Brother turned its back on Behemoth, allowing Behemoth to take press in behind and overturn it in Shunt's CPZ. Bigger Brother self-righted, but landed on its front, having its righting path blocked by Shunt. Behemoth and Shunt pushed Bigger Brother, and this gave Bigger Brother the arc it needed to get back onto its wheels. Both machines shot back into the middle of the arena and continued to fight, with Behemoth flipping Bigger Brother onto its back again, but Bigger Brother again recovering. The two robots bumped into each other, and Bigger Brother flipped Behemoth onto its side. Behemoth could not self-right as quickly as Bigger Brother, and Bigger Brother swiftly reversed Behemoth into the side wall, shoving its rear end underneath Behemoth and coming close to pushing Behemoth on top of the arena wall. As Behemoth self-righted, Bigger Brother reversed into it, slamming it into the pit release. Bigger Brother got beneath Behemoth's rear end and tossed it into the air, allowing Bigger Brother's wedge to slip beneath it. Using its open flipper to clamp it in place, Bigger Brother pushed Behemoth straight into the pit. Winner: Bigger Brother Killer Carrot 2 vs Disc-O-Inferno Killer Carrot 2 wasted no time and moved to flip Disc-O-Inferno, but its flipper ran into the spinning disc of Disc-O-Inferno and a piece of front armour was cleaved off. Disc-O-Inferno then struck again whilst the flipper was open, before Killer Carrot 2 pulled back. Disc-O-Inferno pursued and tore off another piece of armour. Killer Carrot 2 fought to escape the flame pit, and Disc-O-Inferno came in again, landing blows on its left wheel. Killer Carrot 2 managed to lift its opponent, but dropped it down again. Another attempt yielded the same result, and the two robots collided in a pushing match, with Killer Carrot 2 managing to use its weight to push and angle its body to avoid the disc. The two robots broke apart and Disc-O-Inferno attacked Killer Carrot 2's other wheel, tearing the wheel guard free, so that the scrap of metal was hanging off the machine. Killer Carrot 2 flipped Disc-O-Inferno up again, but it landed down with its disc cutting into its wheel. Now hobbled, Killer Carrot 2 moved feebly, taking blows to its rear and front armour. Dodging a flip, Disc-O-Inferno moved forward and landed a glancing blow on Killer Carrot 2's undamaged wheel. Killer Carrot 2's movement seemed to become very feeble, but just then Disc-O-Inferno began spinning around in circles on top of the flame pit. Disc-O-Inferno spun free and struck the advancing Killer Carrot 2, but it then spun into a side wall and promptly broke down, with smoke pouring from the insides. Refbot quickly bathed Disc-O-Inferno with its fire extinguisher, restoring movement, and Shunt began to push Killer Carrot 2 across the arena. Disc-O-Inferno moved free and shot across the arena, just as time ran out. Because Disc-O-Inferno had restored mobility, the judges made a decision as normal, and voted that Disc-O-Inferno should continue. Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Final Bigger Brother (2) vs Disc-O-Inferno As it had in the early stages of the fight with Hypno-Disc, Bigger Brother used its heavily armoured rear end to charge at Disc-O-Inferno's disc. The hard armour paid off when Disc-O-Inferno landed a blow on it that showed no immediate damage to the surface. Bigger Brother tried to flip Disc-O-Inferno's exposed side, but missed its chance. Disc-O-Inferno struck the flipper and then darted away, keeping away from Bigger Brother and trying to keep its disc facing the Watts machine. However, in its flight, it ran into a CPZ and was caught in Killalot's huge claw. Momentarily stopped, Bigger Brother rushed in and flipped it up against the wall. Disc-O-Inferno slid down onto its wheels and ran into Killalot again, trapping Disc-O-Inferno between Bigger Brother and the House Robot. Bigger Brother flipped Disc-O-Inferno against Killalot, catching it between its flipper and wedge. Killalot then pushed both robots into the centre of the arena. Bigger Brother released Disc-O-Inferno and then flipped it over before it could spin its disc up. Relentless, Bigger Brother pushed Disc-O-Inferno across a flame pit and into an angle grinder, tossing it up slightly, and then flipping it all the way up onto an angle grinder. Disc-O-Inferno could not escape Bigger Brother's flipper as it clamped down on a wheel and trapped it in place. It was given a brief reprieve when it was tossed out of Bigger Brother's guard zone and managed to drive free. However, a split second pause to spin its disc up, allowed Bigger Brother quickly caught it and flipped it against another side wall, activating the pit as it rammed it into the wall. Using its spikes to hold the wheels, Bigger Brother pushed Disc-O-Inferno into Shunt. Both Shunt's axe and Bigger Brother's flipper missed, and Disc-O-Inferno found itself free. With its weapon not working and clearly on the defensive, Disc-O-Inferno purposely drove itself straight into the pit, giving the match to Bigger Brother. Heat Winner: Bigger Brother Trivia *The first round battle saw Major Tom and Bigger Brother, former Tag Team Terror partners, fight against each other in battle. *Shunt featured heavily in this episode, appearing in four out of the five battles (only absent from the first melee). *Sir Killalot also featured heavily in this episode, only not appearing the battle between Killer Carrot 2 and Disc-O-Inferno. *Bigger Brother became the first robot to boast having no weaknesses and one of the few to win a heat. *Major Tom and Disc-O-Inferno also appeared in Heat E of Series 4. Category:The Sixth Wars